


{out of the pages of books}

by without_wings (liam22)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't a damsel in distress.  For the prompt 'first meeting'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{out of the pages of books}

The first time he met her he could have sworn she was a damsel in distress, fallen right out of the pages of the fairytales his mother used to read him as a child. And why shouldn't he have thought that. A woman dressed in brilliantly pure while, a dark cloud of curls flying wildly behind ;her as she ran. He remembered the tilt of his head, how he grabbed for his sword, as the sight gave him pause. Who would have been chasing her?

But she wasn't one of those heroines the stories spoke of. Even as she told him as much, he didn't quite believe it until it was right before him. She could fight with the best of them and he wasn't even going to get into her more…well, useful skill.

No, Kahlan definitely wasn't a damsel in distress. She's saved his life at least as many times as he's saved hers. But that's ok – he much prefer she'd be fighting by his side.


End file.
